1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sail banding devices and more particularly pertains to a new sail banding device for preventing a furled sail, in particular a spinnaker, from filling until the sail is fully hoisted.
1. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sail banding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, sail banding devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,343 by Fretwell, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,617 by Svensson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,477 by Fretwell, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,292 by Hall; U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,018 by Roberts, jr. et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,110 by Steube et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new sail banding device. The inventive device includes a pair of flexible elongate anchor straps coupled together. The anchor straps each have a plurality of flexible binding straps coupled thereto. Each of the binding straps is looped around the associated anchor strap in a generally U-shaped configuration such that the ends of each binding strap outwardly extends in a generally common direction from the associated anchor strap. The ends of each binding strap is detachably attached together.
In these respects, the sail banding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a furled sail, in particular a spinnaker, from filling until the sail is fully hoisted.